The present invention relates to a channel switching apparatus, and more specifically, it relates to an improvement of the structure of a channel switching apparatus attaining simplification of manipulation.
FIG. 19 shows the structure of a manifold 200 employed for an angiographic apparatus employing a contrast medium as an example of a conventional channel switching apparatus.
Referring to the figure, a body part 200A is provided with a first channel 201a, a second channel 201b, a third channel 202, a fourth channel 201c, a fifth channel 204, a sixth channel 201d and a seventh channel 206.
A first cock 203 for switching a first main channel formed by coupling the first channel 201a and the second channel 201b with each other and a second main channel formed by coupling the first channel 201a and the third channel 202 with each other is provided for the first channel 201a, the second channel 201b and the third channel 202.
In the state shown in FIG. 19, the first main channel is formed by the first cock 203 (hereinafter this state is referred to as state A1). The second main channel is formed by rotating a handle 203a of the first cock 203 by 90xc2x0 anticlockwise (hereinafter this state is referred to as state B1).
A second cock 205 for switching a third main channel formed by coupling the second channel 201b and the fourth channel 201c with each other and a fourth main channel formed by coupling the second channel 201b and the fifth channel 204 with each other is provided for the second channel 20lb, the fourth channel 201c and the fifth channel 204. In a state shown in FIG. 20, the third main channel is formed by the second cock 205 (hereinafter this state is referred to as state A2). The fourth main channel is formed by rotating a handle 205a of the second cock 205 by 90xc2x0 anticlockwise (hereinafter this state is referred to as state B2).
A third cock 207 for switching a fifth main channel formed by coupling the fourth channel 201c and the sixth channel 201d with each other and a sixth main channel formed by coupling the fourth channel 201c and the seventh channel 206 with each other is provided for the fourth channel 201c, the sixth channel 201d and the seventh channel 206.
In the state shown in FIG. 20, the fifth main channel is formed by the third cock 207 (hereinafter this state is referred to as state A3). The sixth main channel is formed by rotating a handle 207a of the third cock 207 by 90xc2x0 anticlockwise (hereinafter this state is referred to as state B3).
A syringe 100 is connected to one end of the first channel 201a, a contrast medium 250 is connected to the third channel 202 in a flowable manner, a physiological salt solution is connected to the fifth channel 204 in a flowable manner, a sphygmomanometric apparatus 270 is connected to the seventh channel 206, and a catheter 210 having an end introduced into a blood vessel 310 of a case 320 is connected to the sixth channel 201d with interposition of a rotator 220. The rotator 220 is employed for rotating the catheter 210 itself, and the direction of the catheter 210 is so adjusted, that introduction of the contrast medium 250 and the like into the blood vessel 310 is properly performed. A [sphygmomanometric operation], a [contrast medium aspirating operation], a [contrast medium introducing operation], a [physiological salt solution aspirating operation] and a [physiological salt solution introducing operation] are now described with reference to FIG. 20 to FIG. 24.
[Sphygmomanometric Operation]
The sphygmomanometric operation employing the manifold 200 is described with reference to FIG. 20. In the sphygmomanometric operation, the third cock 207 is set in the state B3 for forming the sixth main channel. Thus, blood from the case 320 is introduced into the sphygmomanometric apparatus 270, and the blood pressure of the case 320 is measurable.
[Contrast Medium Aspirating Operation]
The contrast medium aspirating operation employing the manifold 200 is described with reference to FIG. 21. In the contrast medium aspirating operation, the first cock 203 is set in the state B1 for forming the second main channel. Thus, aspiration of the contrast medium 250 employing the syringe 100 is enabled. At this time, the sphygmomanometric operation of the case 320 is continued by maintaining the third cock 207 in the state B3.
[Contrast Medium Introducing Operation]
The contrast medium introducing operation employing the manifold 200 is described with reference to FIG. 22. In the contrast medium introducing operation, the first cock 203 is set in the state A1, the second cock 205 is set in the state A2 and the third cock 207 is set in the state A3, for allowing the first main channel, the third main channel and the fifth main channel to communicate with each other. Thus, it is enabled to introduce the contrast medium 250 stored in the syringe 100 into the blood vessel 310 of the case 320.
[Physiological Salt Solution Aspirating Operation]
The physiological salt solution aspirating operation employing the manifold 200 is described with reference to FIG. 23. In the physiological salt solution aspirating operation, the first cock 203 is set in the state A1 for forming the first main channel while the second cock 205 is set in the state B2 for forming the fourth main channel. Thus, aspiration of a physiological salt solution 260 with the syringe 100 is enabled. At this time, the sphygmomanometric operation of the case 320 is enabled by setting the third cock 207 in the state B3.
[Physiological Salt Solution Introducing Operation]
The physiological salt solution introducing operation employing the manifold 200 is described with reference to FIG. 24. In the physiological salt solution introducing operation, the first cock 203 is set in the state A1, the second cock 205 is set in the state A2 and the third cock 207 is set in the state A3 for allowing the first main channel, the third main channel and the fifth main channel communicate with each other. Thus, it is enabled to introduce the physiological salt solution 260 stored in the syringe 100 into the blood vessel 310 of the case 320. This physiological salt solution 260, which is introduced in order to form no thrombus, is called flush.
A doctor (hereinafter referred to as operator) performing angiography with the manifold 200 having the aforementioned structure must perform each of the aforementioned operations by touch while observing a monitor image of the affected part reflected by X rays. Therefore, the operator must frequently perform switching of each cock with his left hand while holding the syringe 100 with the right hand. Particularly at the time from the [contrast medium aspirating operation] to the [contrast medium introducing operation] and at the time from the [physiological salt solution aspirating operation] to the [physiological salt solution introducing operation], it is necessary to switch two cocks.
Further, the cocks must necessarily be switched also in each operation, the switching involves troublesomeness while correctness of the switching is required, and there arises such a problem that concentration of the essential important operation for carefully observing the state of the affected part while observing the monitor image cannot be sustained.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention, which has been proposed in order to solve the aforementioned problem, is to provide a channel switching apparatus with which one can readily and correctly perform manipulation of a channel switching apparatus such as a manifold even by touch.
In one aspect of the channel switching apparatus based on the present invention, a channel switching apparatus having a body frame including a first channel, a second channel and a third channel for switching a first main channel formed by coupling the aforementioned first channel and the aforementioned second channel with each other and a second main channel formed by coupling the aforementioned first channel and the aforementioned third channel with each other comprises a switching device provided on an intersection point between the aforementioned first channel, the aforementioned second channel and the aforementioned third channel and having a first coupling channel for coupling the aforementioned first channel and the aforementioned second channel with each other on a first position and a second coupling channel for coupling the aforementioned first channel and the aforementioned third channel with each other on a second position by sliding in a direction substantially perpendicular to a plane including the aforementioned first main channel and the aforementioned second main channel and an urging device for urging the aforementioned switching device so that the aforementioned switching device is urged to be located on the aforementioned first position in a general state and the aforementioned switching device is located on the aforementioned second position only when moved against urging force.
By employing the aforementioned structure, the first main channel is formed in the general state and the second main channel is formed only when moving the aforementioned switching device to the second position against the urging force. When canceling the urging force, therefore, the first main channel of the general state is enabled to return.
Consequently, the first main channel is formed when doing nothing and the switching device may be moved to the second position against the urging force only when needed in order to manipulate this channel switching apparatus, whereby it is enabled to readily and correctly perform manipulation thereof.
In order to execute the aforementioned channel switching apparatus in a more preferable state, the following structure is employed: The aforementioned switching device is a columnar member extending in the direction substantially perpendicular to the plane including the aforementioned first main channel and the aforementioned second main channel, the aforementioned first coupling channel and second coupling channel are provided on its body part with a space in the aforementioned perpendicular direction, a concave part for storing the aforementioned urging device is provided on one end of the aforementioned columnar member, and a recognition area for allowing a person manipulating the channel switching apparatus to tactually recognize the position of the aforementioned switching device is provided on the other end. Preferably, the aforementioned urging device is an elastic member provided between the concave part provided on the aforementioned columnar member and the aforementioned body frame.
By this structure, the manipulating person is enabled to readily and correctly perform the manipulation of the channel switching apparatus even by touch.
In another aspect of the channel switching apparatus based on the present invention, a channel switching apparatus having a first channel, a second channel and a third channel for switching a first main channel formed by coupling the aforementioned first channel and the aforementioned second channel with each other and a second main channel formed by coupling the aforementioned first channel and the aforementioned third channel comprises a switching device provided on an intersection point between the aforementioned first channel, the aforementioned second channel and the aforementioned third channel for sliding between a first position and a second position in a plane including the aforementioned first main channel and the aforementioned second main channel thereby coupling the aforementioned first channel and the aforementioned second channel with each other on the first position and coupling the aforementioned first channel and the aforementioned third channel with each other on the aforementioned second position, and an urging device for urging the aforementioned switching device so that the aforementioned switching device is urged to be located on the aforementioned first position in a general state and the aforementioned switching device is located on the aforementioned second position against urging force only when the flow rate in the aforementioned third channel exceeds a prescribed value.
By employing the aforementioned structure, the first main channel is formed in the general state while the aforementioned switching device is located on the aforementioned second position against the urging force and the second main channel is formed only when the flow rate in the aforementioned third channel exceeds the prescribed value. When the flow rate in the aforementioned third channel lowers below the prescribed value, the first main channel is enabled to return.
Consequently, a person manipulating this channel switching apparatus is enabled to switch the first main channel and the second main channel only by adjustment of the flow rate in the third channel, and enabled to readily and correctly perform manipulation of the channel switching apparatus.
In order to execute the aforementioned channel switching apparatus in a more preferable state, the following structure is employed: The aforementioned switching device is a valve element, and the urging device is an elastic member arranged to shut off the aforementioned third channel with the aforementioned valve element in the general state.
In still another aspect of the channel switching apparatus based on the present invention, it comprises a body frame including a first channel, a second channel, a third channel, a fourth channel, a fifth channel, a sixth channel, a seventh channel, and an eighth channel and a ninth channel diverging from the aforementioned fourth channel, a first channel switching device for switching a first main channel formed by coupling the aforementioned first channel and the aforementioned second channel with each other and a second main channel formed by coupling the aforementioned first channel and the aforementioned third channel with each other, a second channel switching device for switching a third main channel formed by coupling the aforementioned second channel and the aforementioned fourth channel with each other and a fourth main channel formed by coupling the aforementioned second channel and the aforementioned fifth channel with each other, a third channel switching device for switching a fifth main channel formed by coupling the aforementioned fourth channel and the aforementioned sixth channel with each other and a sixth main channel formed by coupling the aforementioned sixth channel and the aforementioned ninth channel with each other, and a fourth channel switching device for switching a seventh main channel formed by coupling the aforementioned seventh channel and the aforementioned ninth channel with each other and an eighth main channel formed by coupling the aforementioned eighth channel and the aforementioned ninth channel with each other.
Further, the aforementioned first channel switching device has a first switching device provided on an intersection point between the aforementioned first channel, the aforementioned second channel and the aforementioned third channel and having a first coupling channel for coupling the aforementioned first channel and the aforementioned second channel with each other on a first position and a second coupling channel for coupling the aforementioned first channel and the aforementioned third channel with each other on a second position by sliding in a direction substantially perpendicular to a plane including the aforementioned first main channel and the aforementioned second main channel and a first urging device for urging the aforementioned first switching device so that the aforementioned first switching device is urged to be located on the aforementioned first position in a general state and the aforementioned first switching device is located on the aforementioned second position only when moved against urging force, the aforementioned second channel switching device has a second switching device provided on an intersection point between the aforementioned second channel, the aforementioned fourth channel and the aforementioned fifth channel and having a third coupling channel for coupling the aforementioned second channel and the aforementioned fourth channel with each other on a first position and a fourth coupling channel for coupling the aforementioned second channel and the aforementioned fifth channel with each other on a second position by sliding in a direction substantially perpendicular to a plane including the aforementioned third main channel and the aforementioned fourth main channel and a second urging device for urging the aforementioned second switching device so that the aforementioned second switching device is urged to be located on the aforementioned first position in a general state and the aforementioned second switching device is located on the aforementioned second position only when moved against urging force, the aforementioned third channel switching device has a third switching device provided on an intersection point between the aforementioned fourth channel, the aforementioned sixth channel and the aforementioned ninth channel and having a fifth coupling channel for coupling the aforementioned sixth channel and the aforementioned ninth channel with each other on a first position and a sixth coupling channel for coupling the aforementioned sixth channel and the aforementioned fourth channel with each other on a second position by sliding in a direction substantially perpendicular to a plane including the aforementioned fifth main channel and the aforementioned sixth main channel and a third urging device for urging the aforementioned third switching device so that the aforementioned third switching device is urged to be located on the aforementioned first position in a general state and the aforementioned third switching device is located on the aforementioned second position only when moved against urging force, and the aforementioned fourth channel switching device has a fourth switching device provided on an intersection point between the aforementioned seventh channel, the aforementioned eighth channel and the aforementioned ninth channel for moving between a first position and a second position in a plane including the aforementioned seventh main channel and the aforementioned eighth main channel thereby coupling the aforementioned seventh channel and the aforementioned ninth channel with each other on the aforementioned first position and coupling the aforementioned ninth channel and the aforementioned eighth channel with each other on the aforementioned second position and a fourth urging device for urging the aforementioned fourth switching device so that the aforementioned fourth switching device is urged to be located on the aforementioned first position in a general state and the aforementioned fourth switching device is located on the aforementioned second position against urging force only when the flow rate in the aforementioned eighth channel exceeds a prescribed value.
By employing the aforementioned structure, the first channel, the third channel and the fourth channel communicate with each other in the general state, and it is further enabled to implement such a state that the sixth channel, the ninth channel and the seventh channel communicate with each other.
Further, the first channel and the second channel are shut off and the second main channel is formed only when moving the first switching device to the second position against the urging force. When canceling the urging force, therefore, the general state of such a state that the first main channel and the third main channel communicate with each other is enabled to return.
The second channel and the fourth channel are shut off and the fourth main channel is formed only when moving the second switching device to the second position against the urging force. When canceling the urging force, therefore, the general state of such a state that the first main channel and the third main channel communicate with each other is enabled to return.
The sixth channel and the ninth channel are shut off and the fifth main channel is formed only when moving the third switching device to the second position against the urging force. When canceling the urging force, therefore, the general state of such a state that the sixth channel and the ninth channel communicate with each other is enabled to return.
The aforementioned fourth switching device is located on the aforementioned second position against the urging force and the eighth main channel is formed only when the flow rate in the eighth channel exceeds the prescribed value. When the flow rate in the aforementioned eighth channel lowers below the prescribed value, the seventh main channel is enabled to return.
Consequently, the first main channel is formed when doing nothing and the switching device may be moved to the second position against the urging force only when needed, in order to manipulate this passage switching apparatus. Further, switching between the seventh main channel and the eighth main channel is enabled only by adjustment of the flow rate in the eighth channel. Consequently, it is enabled to readily and correctly perform manipulation thereof.
In order to execute the aforementioned channel switching apparatus in a more preferable state, the following structure is employed: The aforementioned first switching device is a first columnar member extending in the direction substantially perpendicular to the plane including the aforementioned first main channel and the aforementioned second main channel, the aforementioned first coupling channel and the aforementioned second coupling channel are provided on its body part with a space in the aforementioned perpendicular direction, a first concave part for storing the aforementioned urging device is provided on an end of the aforementioned columnar member while a first recognition area for allowing a person manipulating the channel switching apparatus to tactually recognize the position of the aforementioned first switching device is provided on the other end, the aforementioned second switching device is a second columnar member extending in the direction substantially perpendicular to the plane including the aforementioned third main channel and the aforementioned fourth main channel, the aforementioned third coupling channel and the aforementioned fourth coupling channel are provided on its body part with a space in the aforementioned perpendicular direction, a second concave part for storing the aforementioned urging device is provided on an end of the aforementioned second columnar member while a second recognition area for allowing the person manipulating the channel switching apparatus to tactually recognize the position of the aforementioned second switching device is provided on the other end, the aforementioned third switching device is a third columnar member extending in the direction substantially perpendicular to the plane including the aforementioned fifth main channel and the aforementioned sixth main channel, the aforementioned fifth coupling channel and the aforementioned sixth coupling channel are provided on its body part with a space in the aforementioned perpendicular direction, a third concave part for storing the aforementioned urging device is provided on an end of the aforementioned third columnar member while a third recognition area for allowing the person manipulating the channel switching apparatus to tactually recognize the position of the aforementioned third switching device is provided on the other end, and different shapes are provided for the aforementioned first recognition area, second recognition area and third recognition area respectively.
By this structure, the manipulating person is enabled to readily and correctly perform manipulation of the first channel switching device, the second channel switching device and the third channel switching device even by touch.
Preferably, a syringe having a piston is connected to the aforementioned first channel, a contrast medium is connected to the aforementioned third channel in a flowable manner, a physiological salt solution is connected to the aforementioned fifth channel in a flowable manner, another end of a catheter having an end introduced into a blood vessel of a human body is connected to the aforementioned sixth channel, and a sphygmomanometric apparatus is connected to the aforementioned seventh channel.
In a further aspect of the channel switching apparatus based on the present invention, a channel switching apparatus having a body frame including a first channel, a second channel and a third channel for switching a first main channel formed by coupling the aforementioned first channel and the aforementioned second channel with each other and a second main channel formed by coupling the aforementioned first channel and the aforementioned third channel with each other comprises a switching device provided on an intersection point between the aforementioned first channel, the aforementioned second channel and the aforementioned third channel and having a coupling channel for coupling the aforementioned first channel and the aforementioned second channel with each other on a first position and coupling the aforementioned first channel and the aforementioned third channel with each other on a second position by sliding in a direction substantially perpendicular to a plane including the aforementioned first main channel and the aforementioned second main channel and an urging device for urging the aforementioned switching device so that the aforementioned switching device is urged to be located on the aforementioned first position in a general state and the aforementioned switching device is located on the aforementioned second position only when moved against urging force.
By employing the aforementioned structure, the first main channel is formed in the general state and the second main channel is formed only when moving the aforementioned switching device to the second position against the urging force. When canceling the urging force, therefore, the first main channel of the general state is enabled to return.
Consequently, the first main channel is formed when doing nothing while the switching device may be moved to the second position against the urging force only when needed in order to manipulate this channel switching apparatus, whereby it is enabled to readily and correctly perform manipulation thereof.